


Unexpected

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Burp Kink, Burping, Fetish, Kink, M/M, burp - Freeform, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: Chris discovers just how gassy his longtime crush is





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone I spotted Scott walking over to a nearby table. 

His dirty blonde hair fell down to his shoulders in waves. He had a grunge look about him. He pulled out a book and began reading. I watched from afar, trying my best to look disinterested.

He picked a nearby soda can and started to drink, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. I began imagining him in other ways, gulping down huge amounts of air. I was already getting aroused at the thought.

He eventually got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Discreetly I followed, turning the corner he had already disappeared into the bathroom. I came in behind him, he was using the urinal. I quickly pretended to do the same and watched him walk over towards the sink to wash his hands. 

Sighing I gave up and walked towards the door. Just then suddenly a huge burp stopped me in my tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

I froze in my tracks and turned around. I met Scott's eyes and he had a guilty expression on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I have some slight gastrointestinal issues. This place is kind of the only time I can let loose."

"You do this often?"

He smirked "I hold them in and let them out later, they're always crazy loud. Sometimes I force them out, if they don't come out right away."

"Could you show me?"

He shrugged "Why not"

His cheeks bulged and then sunk back in. He did this a few times before releasing a monster burp.

It was so loud my ears kind of hurt.

He rubbed his stomach

"I think I got some air trapped"

He was already gulping down air, and moments later, a huge burp followed.

"Almost there" he muttered

He let out a few more large burps, he gave a sigh of relief.

"That's better, sorry for acting like total pig."

"It's ok  with me, you can burp around me anytime, It doesn't bother me."

He nodded "Thanks, I'm Scott"

"Chris"

I watched as he left the bathroom and I slowly began to be aware of my huge boner and quickly hid in a nearby stall.

 


End file.
